Modern computing systems may include a user interface that allows a user to use simulated drawing tools that are analogous to real-world physical tools. For example, a software application may operate in conjunction with a display device to display a user interface with drawing tools for simulating the graphical effects of writing with a variety of real-world writing instruments on real-world substrates or textures, such as a pencil writing on paper, or a paintbrush painting on a canvas.
Many computer systems may even incorporate the functionality of a stylus to achieve a more familiar writing interface than, for example, using a computer mouse. The act of writing on a touch sensor using a stylus, however, does not effectively simulate the experience of using real-world writing instruments to write or draw on real world textured substrates. A stylus being used in conjunction with a touch sensor interface (e.g., a touchscreen display), however, provides an unrealistic tactile sensation to the user when various writing instruments or writing surfaces are simulated. This is because a stylus used with a touch sensor interface typically provides a uniform tactile feedback to the user regardless of the texture of the virtual writing surface or the type of virtual writing instrument.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.